


Hidden Secrets

by WildAngel



Category: NCIS, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Forced Ageplay, Gen, Non sexual ageplay, Secrets, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAngel/pseuds/WildAngel
Summary: Timothy McGee is a man who has no confidence in himself. Well, that is what everyone else sees but in reality Tim is a shy and quiet man, a hardened military man, who is tired of how his team is treating him.Tim has hidden his past from his team.On one of the rare days off Tim gets from NCIS, he had decided that today he would take Jethro, his dog, on a run when he sees a child in the pound in the park drowning.What if after Tim saved that little boy, he caught the attention of a very powerful man, who happened be the little girl’s uncle ?Read and find out what happens to Tim and what he is hiding in Hidden Secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning.

I was looking forward to having a few days off from work. I was getting tired of how my team was treating me, like I didn’t know anything about how NCIS works, instead of a Probe. If only they knew I was a fully trained military man. 

Once we got your last case solved, Gibbs said we could go and he also reminded us that we had a week off of work. After he said that, I watched as Tony and Ziva left first, I was still working on some files that I had to update for NCIS, when Gibbs saw that I wasn’t leaving yet he said "McGee go home the day is over".

I looked up from my computer and said "I know it is the end of the work day boss but I have files and other things I need to do so I can’t leave yet. Don’t worry about me though, if you leave before I do, Director Vance will get me away from my computer." After I said that Gibbs left me to my work. About around 11:00 at night Gibbs decided to go home, so he did with parting words to me to go home and enjoy my week off of work.

It was now midnight and I was almost through with my files, when director Vance came down the stairs and said "come on Tim I will take you home"  
So that's what Vance did he took me home. Once I got into my apartment I walked to my bed and fell asleep before I could change out of my work clothes. The next morning I woke up early so I got out of my bed and went to take a shower. Then I got dressed in my running clothes and went to retrieve Jethro's leash.

I then called Jethro to me. Once he was in front of me I hooked his leash to his collar. After making sure I was ready to leave, I walked out of my apartment. Once I was out my door, Jethro and I started our run. 

As we ran I felt free for once in my life. I couldn’t stop thinking about my place in NCIS, and if I wanted to leave and do something for me or go work somewhere else. 

As I continued to run to the park I decided to leave my depressing thoughts for another time. Once we got there, we stopped outside the park’s gate. I knew this park didn’t have leash laws so I uncliped Jethro’s leash. I smiled at him and said "come Jethro let’s go for our run"

I started to run once again, knowing that Jethro would follow me wherever I went. I ran about mile before I decided to take a break. 

I sat on a park bench that was in front of the pound right in the middle of the park. As I sat there trying to get my breath back, I watched as two boys played by the pound, I looked down for a moment, when I heard a loud splash. Startled, I looked up and saw something that had me getting off my bench really fast.


	2. Chapter 2: The pound and saving the two boys.

I ran toward the pound to see what happened. 

There I saw that the two boys I saw playing by the pound earlier had fallen in. 

I waited a few minutes for them to come back up but when they didn’t I jumped into the pound. 

I swam after them and when I reached them, I grabbed them both I then swam to the surface. 

Once I popped out of the water for air, I dragged both boys to land. I then made sure both were okay, but someone must have called an ambulance because the next thing I know the boys and I were surrounded by paramedics, who then told me that I had to go to the hospital to make sure I was fine. 

So I let the paramedics load me up in the ambulance, only going to the hospital to make make sure the boys were alright.

Once we got to the hospital, I was rushed to an examination room. 

It didn’t take the doctor long to get to me, I got the ok to leave with the promise I would eat more and rest as much as I can.

So once I was done, I stopped by the nurses' station to ask how the boys were. I was told both of them were alright and that the parents were called and told what had happened. 

I decided to leave my card with the nurse to give to the boys or their parents if they needed anything or if they just wanted to talk to me if they wanted to.

After I did that I went home where I fell on my bed in exhaustion not even bothering to change out of my running clothes.

As my week off went past I was not ready to go back to work but I knew I had to. 

As today is my last day off I enjoyed a relaxing day inside with Jethro, just reading or watching t.v. or eating some food.

By the end of the day I was ready for bed but I still wasn’t ready for work tomorrow morning but I knew I had to so I fell asleep with these thoughts on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: New case and revealing secrets

Today is Monday and my first day back to work. 

I got in early like I always do and was sitting behind my computer finishing the rest of my files when Director Vance walked in and said "hi McGee have you finished those files I wanted you to looks at ?"

I smiled and said "yes Director Vance I just finished them for you sir."  
After I said that Gibbs walked in and said "hey McGee have you seen Ziva and Tony yet?"

"No sir I haven’t seen Dinozzo or David yet boss. They are late again."

I continued working on other things I needed to do and right as I finished almost all my work, Tony and Ziva showed up. 

As they went to sit down Gibbs' phone rang, and once he finished his call he said "gear up we got a case at a military base."

Once we got to the base, I recognised it as the first of many military bases I was assigned to when I was still in the military as a soldier. 

We were shown the body and I recognised him as my friend James Solomon.

I automatically looked up from the crime scene in front of me and I said "Lieutenant, I am Captain Timothy McGee and I need you to go get one of your higher ranked soldier."

Once the lieutenant was gone I turned toward my teammates and said "I know you guys are confused about what is going on but I will tell you when we get back to NCIS."

After I said that I talked to one of the Generals about James and me taking him back to NCIS with me. 

Once I got permission to take the body to NCIS, I helped load up the body then we drove back to NCIS headquarters. 

Once we got there, I walked up to director Vance's office and asked Cindy if she could tell director Vance that I needed him to come down to the bullpen.  
because I needed to tell my team my secrets.

After I said that Director Vance came out of his office and said "come McGee let’s go tell your team your secrets."

So I followed him down the stairs and to my team. I stood next to the big t.v. that is hooked up to the computer.

Once I got in position I brought up my file, with a picture of me dressed up in my private clothes, then I started talking. 

"I was born as Timothy Farragut McGee. I am the only son of Admiral John McGee and Mary Fay McGee, I have a little sister named Sarah.

Our mom died when I was eight and Sarah four. I became her parent. And by the time I became a teenager I was ready to leave my home and start in college.

when a Military man approached me and offered me a place in the military.

I asked if I could bring Sarah with me because I knew our father was to busy with work to take care of her right. 

When the man said she could come with me, I signed up for the Army first but when I took my test the Military decided that I could be in all branches. 

I worked in the military until I was 20 years old. When I got out of the military, I started working in sub Rosa where I met you Gibbs and the team. 

It wasn’t long before I was working for NCIS where I am treated badly."

Right as I said that a voice behind me said "well that won’t work any longer."  
When I turned around, I saw someone that surprised me.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the President of the United States.

The man that was behind me was President Fitzgerald Grant, his new wife Olivia Pope and one of the boys I saved a couple of days ago. 

It was Gibbs who interrupted the man behind me saying "who are you sir ?"

The man said "I am President Fitzgerald Grant and I came here to talk to a Timothy Farragut McGee.

He saved my son and his friend's life last week. 

It took me a while to find him and now that I have I would like to reward him with a medal and also I would like to assign him a bodyguard."

I looked at the president and said "sir I thank you for the reward but I don’t need a bodyguard.

I can take care of myself."

After I said that the woman next to the president said "Mr. McGee you protected my Stepson and I love him as my own so I would appreciate if you would allow one of my friends to watch over you so I know you are safe from harm."

I was about to answer when Tony said "who are you ?"

The woman said "I am Olivia Pope I am now Olivia Grant the president's wife."

After Olivia said that I smiled and said "Hi Mrs. Olivia I would like for your friend to be my guard but he mustn't get in between me and my work unless necessary for him to do so and I must ask what his name is and when he starts as my guard."

"Well I can expect that you want to do your job right without interference and your Guard’s name is Huck and he will start working for you next week so that gives you a chance to get used to the idea of having a guard" said president Fitzgerald.

I smiled at him and said "if that is all you need from me I've got to get back to work so I can get this case solved and also so I can give my friend's family peace knowing that the man that killed James is behind bars."

After I said that, I went to work on getting the case solved. I didn’t notice the president or his family had left so I could work in peace.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Huck

It took me and my team a week to solve the Solomon case but when I did I was so happy that I went out enjoying myself with some friends all weekend

. Sunday night, when I walked to my door there stood a man I didn’t know.

Once I got in front of the man I asked him who he was and he told me he was Huck but I was too drunk to understand what the man said, so I just nodded my head and said ok.

I got my door opened but I couldn’t walk straight so I asked the man to help me into my apartment. 

He helped me inside of my apartment where he then laid me on my bed and when he did I passed out.

The next day I woke up hearing someone else in my apartment so I picked up my gun and walked into my living room and saw a man I didn’t know standing there.

So with my gun pointed at the man I asked "who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

The man said "my name is Huck and I am your guard.

As to why I am inside your apartment is because last night I was supposed to meet you but I guess you had a different plan or you forgot that I was coming."

"Oh sorry Huck I did forget you but if I am guessing right you helped me into my apartment and to my bed so I owe you one. But right know I need to get dressed so we can get to work."

 

Like ever other morning I walked to my desk and dug out my tablet and once I had it I turned toward Huck and said "you can sit in my chair I will sit on the floor to do my work."

So that’s what I did I was working on some new files when Huck said "do you want me to help you with your work ?"

I looked up at Huck and said "you are my guard you aren't supposed to interfere with my work."

"No. I am not supposed to interfere with your work out in the field unless you really need my help, but I can help you with your files if you need me to help you."

So we worked on my files until director Vance came into the bullpen and asked me if I was finished. 

"Yes I am. 

I got all the files done with some help from Huck but I got them done."

After I gave Vance all the files, Gibbs walked in to the bullpen and said "good morning Captain McGee how are you this morning ?"

I looked at Gibbs and said "boss I am still me I haven’t changed who I am, just because I didn’t tell you about my past doesn’t change who I am, and also you never asked me. 

Not me like you did for Tony and Ziva, so don’t blame me for you not knowing who I am."

After I said that Gibbs didn’t talk to me. 

I just worked until we got a new case.

I was mad at my whole team because they left me to do the whole case on my own but thank god that Huck was with me during the whole case because I wouldn’t be alive right know if it wasn’t for him.

I just might like having him on my side if my team keeps treating me the way they do.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning how overworked and stressed Timothy really is.

Huck's pov

As the weeks passed I saw how overworked Tim was.

When the team had a day off it didn’t mean Tim got that day off, he was always on call and I for one wasn’t going to let Gibbs or the other two get away with treating Tim the way they were. 

So I had decided to talk to Olivia and Fitzgerald about how Tim was being treated and what could we do to help him not be stressed like that.

So this weekend Tim was going to stay at his sister’s house so they could just hang and not worry about work. 

Tim was working on packing some clothes for his weekend with his sister when suddenly I saw him start falling to the ground so I ran to him but I couldn’t reach him in time.

so he fell to the ground.

I decided to check on Tim’s health and what I found made me mad. 

The first thing I noticed was when I went to check his heart, his heart was going too fast for it to be healthy. 

Next I took his shirt off to check for any damage from the fall and I saw how skinny he truly was.

I knew he probably didn’t have time to eat with how busy his job keeped him from doing anything. 

I knew Tim couldn’t go and see his sister now so I called Sarah and told her that Tim fell sick and couldn’t come stay the weekend with her. 

Then I called Olivia and Fitzgerald and told them that Tim needed me to take care of him and he hoped that we could talk next weekend. 

When Tim woke up we talked about why I wanted to guard him and I told him that one of the boys he saved two weeks ago was my son so I owned him a great deal for saving him.

I spent the whole weekend taking care of Tim, so when Monday came Tim was at least healthy enough to go to work. 

I was again helpingTim with his files, I watched as Director Vance came into the bullpen and come to Tim for some files he had asked Tim to check out.

Then I watched Tim hide his feelings from Gibbs, I wanted to kill the man but I knew I couldn’t because Olivia would be sad that I did kill someone without her permission and Tim still looked up to Gibbs for some strange reason.

I knew that it would also make him mad at me too if I killed his father figure without his permission to do so.

I couldn't wait for next weekend so I could talk to Olivia and Fitzgerald about this.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking to Olivia and Fitzgerald.

Huck's pov

It is finally the weekend.

I am so grateful that because if I had to deal with one more day with Tim’s team I was going to kill them.

Thankfully I didn’t and I had two days of not being around them. 

Before I could go talk to Olivia and Fitzgerald about my last two weeks and run, I had to take Tim to his sister’s house so they can have there weekend together.

So once Tim was packed and ready, I drove him to Sarah’s house. Once I knew Tim was safely inside the house I drove to the white house where Olivia and Fitzgerald lived.

Once there, I got out of my car and walked into the white house were the security led me straight to Olivia and Fitzgerald.

And once I got inside the oval office I closed the door behind me, walked over to the couch and waited for Olivia or Fitzgerald to say something.

It was Olivia who started the conversation by asking "how has it been guarding Tim ?"

I sighed and said "well working for Tim is good for me but as for the rest of NCIS...well except for a Mr. Palmer, and Ducky. 

I want to kill them all for how they are treating Tim, they are running him ragged with all the work they have him doing."

The man is so skinny that I can see his bones through his skin. And he is so stressed that he can’t even relax with how stressed he is.

I just need to know what to do if Tim decides to quit and hide himself from everyone, should I follow him or what I should do ?"

"Look Huck, we all know Tim will quit NCIS and he will run, and yes you follow him to where he is hiding and watch him until Olivia and I call and tell you we are ready for you to bring our baby home. 

While we are talking about this I will give you a tranquilizer shot for you to give Tim when we need you to bring him to us."said Fitzgerald.

I smiled and said "ok I can do that !"

"How long Tim will let this continue before he decides to quit NCIS ? 

I say at least two months before he can't do that anymore." said Olivia. 

So for the rest of the weekend I talked to Olivia and Fitzgerald about our plan.

Sunday night I went back to Tim’s apartment knowing Sarah had brought him home. 

I wasn’t looking forward to seeing the team and not being able to kill them without making someone disappointed in me.


	8. Chapter 8: Quitting NCIS and hidding from everyone.

It has been two months of living hell for me with the team treating me even worse then ever before.

The last straw for me was when Tony destroyed all my belongings in my desk.

I blew up at my whole team and yelled at them "how dare you treat me the way you guys do and you wonder why I don’t tell you things about myself ! 

It's because I know how you guys would react to me being a soldier and you know that this team wouldn’t work right without me but I am through with NCIS so here you can have my badge and my gun because I am not coming back."

I even threw my phone on my desk destroying it in the process. I then turned toward Director Vance and said "sir I want all my sick leave and my vacation days until you can get me into retirement or you can get my replacement."

After I said that I looked at director Vance and said "I want my belongings replaced or you can get money from the people that destroyed my stuff. "

After I finished saying that I walked out of NCIS, I walked to my car. Once in my car I drove to my apartment and once I got there.

I walked straight to my bedroom where I walked to my closet, grabbed my one suitcase and started packing everything I thought I needed.

I then packed up Jethro's dog stuff.

Once I was sure I had everything I called Jethro to me and I hooked his leash to his collar.

I then picked up my suitcase and Jethro’s bag of dog stuff and walked out my apartment door locking it. 

I then took my key to my apartment manager and got my safety deposit money back.

I walked to my car, put my suitcase and Jethro’s bag in the backseat, I then let Jethro into the passenger seat. 

I then drove to a cabin I bought out in the woods under a fake name so no one in my job could find me if I wanted some peace from everyone.

The thing no one new was that I was a good camper and I could survive off the land so I didn’t have to leave my cabin if I didn’t want to.

Once I got to the cabin I got out of the car I then I let Jethro out.

I unloaded our things and once I had everything out I took that inside.

Jethro followed me inside of the cabin, where I unpacked his dog bowls and dog toys and food, I then filled his dishes with dog food and water, and once I was sure Jet had everything he needed I took my suitcase to my room.

I decided to just put my suitcase on my bed and I walked out of my room and back to my front door, where I then walked outside of my cabin. 

Once I was outside I walked to my car and drove my car to a car dealership, where I sold my vehicle.

I then bought myself a motorcycle with the money so I could move easy and that way none of my team members would find me.

I then got on my motorcycle and drove back to my cabin. 

Once there, I got off and walked inside of my home. 

Then walked to my room and unpacked my stuff. 

The rest of the evening was mine and Jet's to just relax and not do nothing until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Making Tim’s nursery.

Fitzgerald Pov

I looked to my wife Olivia as she was helping put together an adult sized crib in the room we picked and painted the way we thought Tim could be comfortable and let himself be the newborn we wanted him to be. 

Olivia turned toward me and said "Fitz I hope we are doing right by Tim by making him a baby, what are you thinking honey?"

I smiled and said "Olivia, Tim needs us to make sure he eats right and to make sure he sleeps and relax.

He won’t do that on his own, so yes I think we are doing right by Tim by making him our baby."

Right after I said that I leaned in for a kiss when I hear someone clearing their throat.

I turned around and saw my Ex-wife Millie behind me, so I said "hello Millie what can I do for you ? 

If you are here to see the kids, they are at some friend's house."

"No Fitz I am not here about the children I am here to help you make this nursery for Tim, I owe him too Fitz.

Plus I thought you might like what I learned about your boy."said Millie. 

"Ok Millie tell Olivia and I all you found out about Tim so we can take better care of him"I said. 

"Well I will start from the beginning Timothy Farragut McGee is the only Son of Admiral John McGee and Mary Fay McGee, he has a younger sister named Sarah Lee McGee. Tim was eight when his mom died in a car crash.

After Mary died Tim became Sarah’s parent. 

Now before his mom died there were reports that Tim was being abused. 

He would constantly come to school with bruises, and when it was brought up to his mother she told the school that Tim was clumsy.

They believed her because Tim was always falling down in school too, so they chalked it up to clumsiness. 

Now when Tim was thirteen he ended up graduating from high school, and was going to start college, when an Army recruiter came and offered him a place In the army but when he went in for his placement test, well his results were so high that they let Tim be in all branches of the military. 

He worked for the military until he was 20 years old. 

After he got out of the military he then started working for NCIS in Sub Rosa. 

He worked there for almost a year before he met Gibbs and his Team. 

Two years later he was working for Gibbs and his team were he was treated so badly that I can’t figure out why he stayed there so long, but he will know be taken care of by us, and yes I said us because I want to help too."said Millie. 

"Ok Millie you can help me and Fitz take care of Tim, but my next question is how are we going to explain this to the public ?"said Olivia. 

"Well everyone knows about BDSM and it is expected, but ours is just Ageplay and nothing sexual, just us three wanting to take care of a man because he deserves to be taken care of."I said. 

After the three adults in the room talked they all went back to making the nursery for Tim.


	10. Chapter 10: Huck’s view on watching Tim in his Cabin

As I watched Tim set traps and make things to help him out in the woods I was impressed at how good he was doing on his own.

I was waiting for Olivia or Fitzgerald to call me and tell me they were ready for the baby but I knew it would take at least two months for them to get the nursery ready for Tim. 

I watched Tim hunt and fish and take Jethro for his walks. 

He never left the cabin unless he needed to buy Jethro some dog food or if he needed candles or anything else from town, but even then he only goes every two weeks or sometimes longer.

I would only eat when Tim would and the times that Tim did go to town I would call Olivia and Fitzgerald to let them know how Tim an I were doing. 

I have been out here in the woods for almost four weeks and I look like the old version of me when Olivia first met me. 

To tell the truth I liked looking like a homeless man, when I knew no one could see me or Tim. 

He looked even more scruffy than me, and I couldn’t wait for Olivia and Fitzgerald to call me and tell me I could bring Tim home so that I could know he was being taken care of.

I owed Tim a lot for saving my Javi and Jerry because if anything happened to those two boys well I would be sad and want to kill people for no reason so someone could end my sad life without my boy or Jerry.

So I knew that what I was doing for Tim was right for him he needs love and care. 

Right now I am setting me bed for the night because Tim was going to bed so that meant I could sleep and not worry about him getting into trouble. 

Once I had everything ready for me to go to bed I laid down and fell asleep dreaming of killing Tim’s ex team mates.


	11. Chapter 11 Tim’s view on living in the cabin for almost two months.

I looked out of my window at the beautiful woods. 

I couldn’t believe all the freedom I had. 

It took me about four weeks to get used to doing nothing but hunting, fishing, and take care of myself and Jet. 

If I got bored I could go for a run or a walk in the woods, just for fun I even sometimes I go for a swim in the lake that is on my property. 

I was having fun, just being out here in the woods where I didn’t have to worry about anything, but today I had to let go of my past for me to really relax, so I walked to my lake where I stood in the water with a bunch of rocks in my hand.

I decided I would throw one stone out of my hand and into the lake, while I said out loud each thing I left behind of my old life so I put all the rocks but one in my pocket. 

With that first rock I throw it as far as I could in side the lake, and as I threw the rock I said "from my old life I leave behind my terrible childhood" 

The next rock I throw I left behind being a soldier that is trained to kill.

With each rock I threw I felt better. 

With one of the rocks I throw I left behind the fact one of my team mates raped me. 

And with my last rock I left behind the betrayal of Gibbs and my team. 

With that last rock I felt so much freedom at letting go of my past.

As I walked back to my cabin with no regrets in my mind, I knew I did right for myself when I left NCIS for my health. 

For the rest of the day I felt so happy and relaxed now without my past being on my mind.

That night when I went to sleep I didn’t have any nightmares for once. I was dreaming of good things.

The next morning when I woke up, I looked at the calendar that I had on my wall, and I saw I have been living in this cabin for two months now, so I decided for today I would go have some fun in the woods instead of doing my regular things, like hunting or fishing or setting traps. Instead of doing all of that today I decided to go swimming with Jet.

So all day long Jet and I swam until late afternoon that is when I decided it was time for us to go back home.

Once I got home I changed into some dry clothes, then I went to my kitchen where I fed Jet, and then I started to make dinner for myself. 

I was humming to myself when the next thing I know I feel something sharp go into my neck, and before I could check out what it was I felt really sleepy, then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12 Huck gets the call to bring Tim home.

It has been two months since I have been out in the woods with Tim.

The one day that would always stay on my mind is the day Tim walked to the lake with a bunch of rocks in his hand.

At first I thought he was going to do something really stupid, but when I saw him just standing in the lake, with the rocks in his hand, I just watched to make sure he didn’t do something he would regret later on.

I saw him put all the rocks in his pocket but one, and then he threw that first rock and shouted to the air that he was leaving behind his bad childhood.

As I watched him throw rock after rock and shouting what he was leaving of his old life, the last two rocks Tim threw had me wanting to once again kill his team for the way they treated him.

I now knew why Tim was so uptight and scared when his team came in to the bullpen.

I knew I had to tell Olivia and Fitzgerald about Tim being raped but I knew maybe tomorrow Tim would be going home to his new family. 

It is now night time, so I walked to my cave as I knew Tim was safe for the night. 

The next morning I watched as Tim got up and got dressed then watched him walk out of his cabin to the lake. 

I was happy to see him swim and just have fun.

It was lunch time when my walkie talkie went off, so I answered. 

It was Quinn who told me that Olivia and Fitzgerald were ready for their baby to be brought home to them. 

So after I finished talking to Quinn I went back to watching Tim play in the water. 

By late afternoon Tim was heading home, so I ran to my cave where I packed up everything into my backpack, and once I was sure I had everything, I ran to Tim’s cabin.

Once there I walked inside of the cabin and toward the kitchen, where I heard Tim was at. 

I then walked behind Tim where I took out the tranquilliser and stabbed the needle into his neck.

I watched as Tim fell asleep very fast.

I caught him before he could hit the ground and then I carried Tim to my pick-up truck. 

I then called Jet to me and loaded him up in the back of my truck. I got inside once again where I packed all of Tim’s stuff.

I loaded everything into my truck not forgetting Tim's motorcycle. 

I then got behind the wheel and drove off. 

Once I got to the white house, I got out and walked to the passenger door to pick Tim up.

I then walked toward the white house. 

Stopping in front of one of the guards, I said "there is a dog in the back of my truck, could you get him out and bring him to the president's office for me ?"

He agreed so I continued my journey to the Oval Office where I knew Olivia and Fitzgerald where waiting for me. 

I walked into the office with Tim in my arms and said "well here is your baby."

After I said that I handed Tim off to Fitzgerald, and once Fitz had Tim he turned toward his wife and said "Olivia do you have the diaper bag ready ?"

I watched Olivia as she got out a changing mat, I then watched both of them shave Tim so he no longer had body hair.

Olivia put a diaper on him, then once Tim was diapered, Olivia and Fitz dressed him in a onesie and put mittens on his hands. 

Then they put socks on his feet, a pacifier in his mouth, then attached a strap to the pacifier, so Tim couldn’t spit it out. 

Once both Olivia and Fitz where sure Tim was ready, Fitz picked the baby up and carried him to his nursery. 

He laid the baby in his crib and we all walked out of the nursery so the baby could sleep. 

Neither of the parents nor Millie could wait for the baby to wake up so they could explain the rules to him for his knew life.


	13. Chapter 13: Tim waking up in a strange place

I woke up with a killer headache, and all I could remember from yesterday was swimming and then going home to my cabin.

I remember feeling something in my neck, then nothing. 

As soon as I could see well I looked at my surroundings and what I saw had me scared.

I was in a baby’s nursery laying in a crib. 

I tried to get out of it but someone must have heard me struggling, because the next thing I now a nurse walked into the room. 

She walked me with a needle in her hand she then stuck the needle into my neck, the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was that in the morning when I woke my Mommy and Daddy would explain to me what was going on.

The next time I woke, I was hoping that the baby stuff was just a bad dream but it wasn’t. 

So I just decided to fight with all my might to get out of the crib, I must have made enough noise that it got one of my kidnappers attention, because the next thing I know the door to the nursery opened and in walked The president of the United States and his wife.

I couldn’t figure out why they were here. Were they here to get me out or were they my kidnappers ? 

It didn’t take me long to get my answer because Olivia walked over to me, unhooked me from the crib, picked me up and said "aww look at our baby Fitz ! Isn’t he the cutest baby you have ever seen in your life ?"

"yes honey. He is the cutest baby but we must explain his rules to him so he knows what he can and can’t do as our baby."

So I was then carried out of the nursery and into what looked like the oval office to me. I was then laid in what I could guess was a baby bouncer and strapped down.

I couldn’t figure out why they were here. 

Were they here to get me out or were they my kidnappers ?

It didn’t take me long to get my answer because Olivia walked over to me, unhooked me from the crib, picked me up and said "aww look at our baby Fitz ! 

Isn’t he the cutest baby you have ever seen in your life ?"

"yes honey. He is the cutest baby but we must explain his rules to him so he knows what he can and can’t do as our baby."

So I was then carried out of the nursery and into what looked like the oval office to me. I was then laid in what I could guess was a baby bouncer and strapped down.

Once both of my kidnappers were sure I was strapped into my bouncer good, they backed up from me.

They started talking to each other then Fitz said that they can’t tell me my rules until Millie gets here.

Right after Fitz said that, Millie walked into the room and said "hi Fitz and Olivia let’s give our boy his rules !" 

after Millie said that all three of my kidnappers walked toward me and once they were in front of me, they all decided to sit on the floor. Fitz is the one who decided to start.

• First rule 

Is you must always call me Dada, Olivia Moma, and Millie Mommy. That is all you are allowed to say when you don’t have a pacifier in your mouth.

• Rule two 

Is you must wear you diaper at all times, and use it for what it is made for.

• Rule three

You will breastfed when we decide we can trust you but until then you will be bottle-fed.

• Rule four 

Your headspace will be newborn, or you can be 2 months old but those are your only choices.

• Rule five 

Is you must follow all your rules or you will be punished.

• Rule six

No trying to escape because if you do you will be severely punished for running away.

• Rule seven 

you can’t walk or crawl you must be carried at all times no matter what.

• Rule eight

Your mothers and I can and will make new rules if you need it.

After I got told all my rules I was picked up again and carried to the nursery where Olivia changed my diaper, and changed me into pyjamas that had feet in them. 

Then I was carried to my crib where I was laid down and strapped. 

All was going well when the next thing I know I was being given a shot into my neck, I then fell asleep hoping this was just a nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14 beginning of a new life.

When I woke up again I found out that yesterday wasn’t a nightmare, it was all true.

I was kidnapped by the president of the United States and his wife to be a baby, I didn’t want to be one but until I could make a plan to escape I knew I had to just make them believe that I just decided to let myself go and see where this would go.

So I just laid in the crib, waiting for someone to hear me whimpering.

It didn’t take long for one of my so called parents to hear me, and that was Olivia. 

She walked over to me and said "hi baby ! I see you are awake.

Well let’s get you changed into a clean diaper and some different clothes."

So she did just that.

After she got me all dressed and ready for the day, she picked me up and carried me down, to the oval office where Fitz is at. 

Once we got there, Olivia carried me to the baby bouncer that they strapped me down in yesterday. 

She laid me down in it then she took all the straps and put them over me and strapped me down again.

When she was sure I wasn’t going to get out she walked over to Fitz and said "well Fitz I think we should get our boy hooked up with a bottle, to get him to fatten up so he doesn’t look so malnourished anymore. 

I just wish we would have got to him sooner so he would be taller but I know we love him no matter what."

"Well of course honey we will love him no matter what, and I got his bottle here so all we have to do is feed him his bottle, then we just continue doing that until Tim is the weight we want him, or until the doctor tells us he is healthy once again."

So I got fed my first bottle, which I fought at first until I remembered my plan to let my kidnappers think I have truly become their baby.

So I had no choice but to let Olivia feed me the bottle.

After I was finished Olivia burped me, then she strapped me back in to the bouncer, this routine went on every day for about five months until one day they left me unstrapped, but they still watched me for another two months until I was left on my own.

I had a really good escape plan, I would go through my routine like I have every other day since my capture, then after both Olivia and Fitz left the room I would make my great escape but that would be tomorrow, because right now they are putting me in the crib for bedtime and I knew there was no way I could get out of the crib because it had an alarm on it that went off every time I touched it, so I laid in the crib knowing tomorrow I would be free. 

With these thoughts on my mind I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: The first escape.

The next morning I woke up and cried out to let Olivia and Fitz know I was awake and ready for the day.

Instead of Olivia or Fitz coming and getting me it was Millie who came and got me out of my crib. 

She then picked me up and carried me to the changing table where she changed my diaper and my clothes for the day. 

8Once she was sure I was ready for the day she then carried me to the oval office where the baby bouncer and play pen were set up so Fitz could work and still have time for me.

If Fitz couldn’t watch me then Olivia would take me to work with her but there were days when she couldn’t take me with her so Millie would take care of me. 

She had to stay with me in the oval office though unless she was told to take me somewhere else. 

Today must have been one of those days where both Olivia and Fitz were busy with work.

Millie laid me down in the bouncer. Then she went and got the baby bottle to feed me my breakfast. 

I know by now I lost some of my muscles but I was going to get out of here no matter what I had to do.

Millie fed me the bottle then she burped me and laid me back in the baby bouncer. 

She left me in the room alone so I just laid there for a few minutes to make sure no one else was going to come into the room.

Once I knew no one else was going to come, I rolled my body out of the bouncer then I crawled to the door that was opened a little.

I pushed the door open and looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was coming down the hall. 

Slowly I crawled down the hall and every time I thought I heard someone coming down the hall I would hide under a table or inside a room that had its door open.

I got all the way to the Secretary desk when I heard an intercom go off.

It was Fitz’s voice saying that all personnel needs to be on the look out for me and to lock down the building. 

Once I heard that I started to crawl to the door faster but I didn’t make it.

I only got halfway there when I got picked up from the ground and carried away from the door. 

Since I knew I couldn’t get away from whoever was carrying me, I decided to see who it was. 

I wasn't surprised to see Huck and I knew immediately that I was going to get a very big punishment for my failed escape. 

So I just let Huck carry me to Fitz and Olivia where I knew my punishment awaited me.


	16. Chapter 16: Punishment

Huck walked to the oval office where Olivia and Fitz where at. 

Once there he said "Here you go Olivia, Fitz. I found your boy !"

After he said that he handed me to Fitz and walk out of the room. 

I was left with two very angry people. 

Fitz then took me to the baby bouncer where I was once again strapped down. 

Once Fitz was sure I wasn’t going to escape again, he said "Timothy Farragut McGee Grant you are in so much trouble for trying to escape ! 

So since you tried to escape you will get spanked then you will be strapped into your baby stuff again, and you will sleep in your bassinet that will be in mine and Olivia's room. 

On top of that you will always have someone in a room with you at all times because of this little escape."

Then Fitz picked me up and gave me ten spankings then I was strapped dawn into the baby bouncer, for the rest of the day I knew I would never be able to leave Fitz and Olivia, so I just let them take care of me without fuss.

I knew it wouldn’t be long before I would just give up and be Fitz’s and Olivia’s baby boy for real. 

At the end of the day, they took me to their room and put me in the bassinet and strapped me down in it. 

Then Olivia put a pacifier gag in my mouth. 

I was so angry with myself for getting caught and ruining my chances of ever getting out of here... 

With these thoughts on my mind I fell asleep knowing my world was going to change in a very big way.


	17. Chapter 17: Starting to fall

The next morning I woke up in the bassinet, and I thought that I could just lay there and not let Fitz or Oliva know that I was awake. 

As I moved a little bit, I learned fast that the bassinet had an alarm on it that will go off if I touch its side which I did by accident. 

The alarm woke up both Fitz and Olivia, they looked at each other, and said "you get him".

It took both of them to figure out who would check on me. 

Fitz had lost the conversation that he and Olivia were having, so Fitz got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet.

He looked down at me, smiled and said "Good morning baby boy I see you are an early riser ! 

Well let’s get you changed into a clean diaper and into some clean clothes for the day." 

He picked me up and took me to the baby changing table that is in their room and changed my diaper, and my clothes.

I have learned that I had no choice in the fact that I would be using a diaper and being dressed in baby clothes.

There was no use fighting it.

And I kinda love the feelings the diaper and baby clothes give me.

I wasn’t willing to give up trying to be an adult that I am suppose to be though but for right now I knew I had to just let Fitz and Olivia take care of me for awhile until I can plan another escape. 

For the whole day I was either being held in someone’s arms or I was in the baby bouncer strapped down and someone was always in the room with me to make sure I wouldn’t escape again. 

I was really regretting trying to escape the first time.

TIME SKIP

It has been almost a month since my escape attempt.

I was starting to fall into what Fitz and Olivia called my baby headspace, the reason I knew that was because I was starting to call the baby bouncer my bouncer, and the bassinet I was sleeping in was my bassinet and the rest of the baby stuff was my stuff. 

I had no desire to escape, I just wanted my Momma and Daddy to take care of me and love me. 

Even though I knew I wasn’t really deep into my headspace, I was happy where I was, being taken care of like I was supposed to be taken care of. 

I had to be a baby yes but at least now I wouldn’t have to deal with the stress of being an adult.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Daddy taking me out of my bouncer, and taking me to his and Momma's room. 

Once we got there Daddy laid me down on my changing mat and changed my diaper. 

Then he put me in my baby PJ’s for bed time.

Daddy carried me to Momma where she was waiting for me for a new development in my baby life. 

She brought me to her chest, lifted her shirt up and unhooked her bra. 

When she did this it brought be out of headspace. 

I asked Olivia what was going on, and she told me she was going to breastfeed me so she and I could have a mother and baby bond, so I would know that my Momma gave me food too, just like I knew my Daddy also took care of me in a different way than Momma would. 

So after Olivia told me that, I tried to get back into my headspace but I couldn’t.

I still tried breastfeeding and I found that it was quite soothing, and before I knew it I was asleep without a care in the world.


	18. Chapter 18 : Being kidnapped by ex team mates

Today I woke up to Daddy. He was getting ready for work earlier than usual so I just laid in my bassinet watching him get dressed and ready for the day. 

Then he walked over to me, smiled and said "Good morning baby boy ! I am sorry I woke you up early, but today we are going to NCIS because I've got to talk to director Vance about your ex team mates to see if I can get them fired or at least transferred to a different place so no one else can get hurt. 

Also your momma, mommy Millie and I are taking you with us so your team mates can see how we are taking really good care of you."

After he said that, Daddy picked me up from my bassinet, he then carried me to my changing table where he changed my diaper and clothes. 

Then he carried me to Momma's side of the bed and said "Olivia honey, it’s time to wake up. 

The baby is hungry and needs you to feed him."

Momma woke up and looked at me. She smiled and said "Good morning my baby ! Come here and let momma feed you."

She took me from Daddy and held me in her arms.

Then, she brought me to her breast so I could eat breakfast.

Once I was done, momma handed me back to Daddy and said "Go find Millie and tell her we will be leaving after we eat breakfast."

I was happy I was going to see Vance but I didn’t want anyone else at NCIS to see me like a baby.

I spat out my pacifier, cleared my throat and I spoke, my voice sounding raspy from disuse, and asked them if just for today I could be an adult. 

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and decided to agree. 

Fitz picked me up and carried me to his and Olivia’s room where he undressed me and redressed me in some adult clothes.

After I was ready to leave, Fitz let me walk out of the room but I couldn’t walk really good anymore.

I asked Daddy if he could carry me but instead of answering he picked me up and carried me out of his room and back to the kitchen where Olivia was waiting for us to get back. When she saw us she smiled and said "Well look at my big man and my husband. 

I figured Timmy couldn’t walk really well anymore so I asked Millie to get us a wheelchair so we don’t have to carry him inside NCIS when we get there."

Millie came into the room with the wheelchair, she smiled and said "Don’t get used to being an adult Tim, this is for today and today only."

I smiled and said "yes Momma I know when I get back home I will go right back to being a baby."

 

I was then carried to the car where I was sat in my car seat that was almost like a new born's car seat. When we got to NCIS I was taken out of my car seat before anyone could open the car door. 

Once the others were ready to go, Fitz was the one who opened the door. 

He got out then he helped Millie and Olivia out of the car.

Once they got my wheelchair set up, Fitz picked me up and put me in it.

Once I was ready to go we all went inside NCIS Headquarters where we talked to the man at the check in station. He called Vance to let him know we were there, and the moment he got the all clear he let us up. 

When I saw the bullpen it brought back a lot of memories for me. I saw Jimmy and called out his name. He turned around and smiled. He walked over to me and said "Hey Tim ! How have you been ?"

"I am doing a whole lot better than the last time you saw me. Hey Jimmy ! Give me a moment, I want to ask if I can go down to the autopsy room with you so we can talk." 

Before I could ask, Fitz said "Go on Tim ! Go with your friend ! When we are ready to leave, I will come get you or someone else I trust will come get you."

"Ok" I said.

After I finished talking to Fitz, Jimmy walked to me, grabbed my wheelchair and pushed me to the elevator. When it was there, he pushed me inside.

When we arrived at the right floor, he pushed me out of the elevator and to the autopsy room where Ducky was hard at work. He turned to tell Jimmy something, but when he saw me he smiled and said "Timothy my boy ! How have you been ?"

I smiled and said "I am doing good now that I can just relax and not worry about work and other people. Even Jethro is happy now that I can be home more."

I just talked to Ducky and Jimmy for quite a while until a man came down and said "President Grant said to come down and get you."

I just nodded and let the man push me to the elevator and once the elevator got there the man pushed me inside the elevator. I looked at the elevator numbers that tell you what floor you are on to see that the elevator was going down instead of up. I turned around to look at the man to see it was Dinozzo who was with me. 

"What are you doing Dinozzo ?"

"Gibbs doesn’t want the team to be apart. Plus you are his. Like the rest of the team is his."

But Gibbs sees you as his child and he won't let anyone take you away from him."  
After Dinozzo said that, I felt a pinch at the back of my neck then my world went black.

The next time I came to, I was laying in a crib again and strapped down to the point I couldn’t move at all. I must have been making a lot of noise because the next thing I knew Gibbs was standing over me and smiling at me. He stayed there for a moment, then he started talking to me.

"Hey Tim boy ! I am sorry I have to make it where you can’t move at all with a special shot that Abby made me, but don’t be mad at her, Tim, she didn’t know this shot was for you she thought it was for someone else."

After Gibbs said that, I once again felt a pinch at the back of my neck. Then Gibbs just smiled and said "I will come get you out of your crib tomorrow."

I fell asleep. When I woke up it was the next day. I tried to move my body like I could yesterday but I couldn’t, so I started to cry and Gibbs must have heard me crying because the next thing I knew I was being picked up. I stopped crying long enough to see Gibbs was the one who picked me up, I didn’t like him holding me. I wanted my daddy and mommies back. So I started crying again, I couldn’t stop crying.

Gibbs put a pacifier in my mouth and set me down on a play mat, where I laid just crying. I didn’t even notice a loud noise coming from the front door, but I did stop my crying for a moment when I felt myself being picked up again. When I saw it was my Daddy I started crying from relief that I wouldn’t have to stay with Gibbs forever and not see my parents.

My parents took me to a doctor who checked me out and told them I would never walk or crawl again and all they could do was make me comfortable for the rest of my life.


	19. Chapter 19: Falling into headspace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is reading this book I have to say I am sorry for not updating a lot, I have had a lot going on with work, and being sick then my uncle passed away, then I just couldn't write anything because I didn't know what to write but I hope you like the new chapters

Once my parents got me home I was babied even worse then when my new life began. They even let Jethro come and stay with me. 

I was happy with my life but I was scared of not being able to walk anymore or to even crawl. 

I started to let my Daddy and mommies take care of me but I still haven’t fully fallen into the headspace that my parents wanted me in. 

As the days turned to weeks I felt like I was looking through fog because I was falling into my headspace. 

Then one day I woke up and I just felt like crying so that’s what I did, I cried the next thing I knew my daddy was picking me up and talking but I couldn’t understand what was being said to me, I just kept crying. 

Then mommy had me and was trying to feed me, but I wasn’t hungry, I just kept crying.

Fitz Pov

I looked at my boy he was crying his little heart out and I couldn’t figure out why so I decided to call Huck.

He did Ageplay with some of his friends, so I asked him if Tim’s crying could mean he was in his headspace and Huck told me that each little had their own way of telling you if they where in headspace, and "yes crying and not stopping is one way of showing that a baby or little has fully fallen into their headspace and from the sounds of it congratulations you got a beautiful bouncing baby boy. 

I am guessing you want to know how to make him stop crying well real babies like skin to skin contact so they can bound with their parents and also give him lot of encouragement from you, Olivia and Millie since you want her to be Timmy's parent too.

Just be glad that he has finally fallen into his headspace, well I got to go Fitz."said Huck. So I hung up my phone then I walked to my wife and told her what Huck said we had to do. 

She called Millie and told her everything. 

"Well we have to wait for Millie but we might as well take our shirts off and also take Tim’s clothes off so we will be ready for when Millie shows up."

We only just got our shirts off when Millie showed up and the moment Millie got inside the room and closed the door she then took her shirt off too then she and Olivia got Tim undressed and we all got into bed and started bounding with our baby who was still crying, it wasn’t until about time for Tim to go to bed that he finally stopped crying. 

That night Tim slept in his bassinet with all three of his parents sleeping on the bed and protecting their baby.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue three years later.

It has been three years since Tim has fallen into headspace. I was watching Olivia hold Tim while he drank his milk like a good boy and just smiled at my wife and child. I also saw our three year old little girl playing with her twin sister, and I saw Millie holding our one year old girl.

You see after Tim fell into his headspace three years ago, Olivia and I had talked about giving him siblings, and at first we didn’t want any other children because Olivia couldn't carry them herself, but as we continued to talk about it we both decided to get a surrogate to carry our children. 

To mine and Olivia’s surprise it was Millie who offered to be our surrogate and we accepted. It surprised us once again when four months after Millie was given my sperm and Olivia’s egg, we found out she was pregnant with our first daughter, who we named after Tim’s mom but instead of her name being Mary Fey, her name is Fey Mary Grant. 

It was a year later when we decided to have another child. And we were surprised when it was time for Millie’s first ultrasound to see how the baby was developing to find out that we were going to have twins.

When it came time for the twins to be born, we found out that we were having girls as we wanted it to be a surprise. 

We named baby girl A, Arizona May, and baby girl B, Caroline Jane. 

After the twins were born, we decided that four children was enough until Mary Fey turned two and the twins turned one before we all would have our last child. So on the twins' first birthday we announced to all our friends and family that we were going to have one more child and nine months later me, Olivia and Millie welcomed our youngest daughter to the world. We decided we were going to name her Angel Miracle.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Olivia called my name, I turned my head to look at my wife to see her standing up with Tim in her arms, and she said "Fitz, can you get the door for me so I don’t have to carry Tim inside with me ?"

"Of course Honey ! I can get the door" I said smiling at her. 

I walked out of my backyard to my front door and once I got there I opened the door. There stood my Sons and daughter with the rest of our friends to celebrate Tim’s and Angel's birthday. 

Even though Tim won’t be getting any older then a new born baby we still celebrate his birthday like we celebrate our other children’s birthdays. As I watched my older children go out back to tell Fay and Tim Happy Birthday, I couldn’t believe what a lucky man I was.

I walked back outside to join the party and I saw my wife and Ex-wife sitting on some chairs talking to each other while Olivia burped Tim and set him on the ground on a blanket that is surrounded by pillows. 

I decided to talk to Huck and the rest of the gang. 

When it came time for everyone to talk about the Birthday Boy and Girl, we all decided we would do Fay first then do Tim after.

Once all the people got through with talking about Fay, it was Tim’s turn so me and Olivia started the first speech. "Tim we are so happy you are in our lives and we wouldn’t change anything about how we got you, and we are so thankful that you saved Jared's and Jove’s Live because you gave us a chance to reconnect with our children and gives us a baby too and for that we thank you. All the other speeches went the same way.

Tim’s pov

I couldn’t ask for a better family ! I no longer had any hidden Secrets, and I got a better life too and that’s all I could ask for.


End file.
